Miku shizumi
Miku Shizumi is a medical-nin of chūnin-level from Konohagakure and a member of Mitarashi's team. Background Miku had a normal childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. When she entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, like all the girls of her class she fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha. She hated Naruto because of his stupidity and rude behavior. She met Sakura in the garden when she latter fells down; Miku decided to help her to stand up and gave her ,her favorite flower: the lavender. Sakura thanked Miku for her gift and became her best friend. Personality Miku is a kind person. She likes helping others. She is also quiet and serious; she would become angry when Naruto annoyed Sasuke, but remained shy and lovely all the same. Appearance Miku has a fair skin, blue eyes, and dark purple hair. In her Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumours that Sasuke Uchiha was attracted to girls with long hair. When, during Part I, she realises that long hair is a vulnerability in combat situations, she cuts her hair and keeps it her under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working. In Part I, she wears a beige kimono dress, blue sandals and a blue forehead protector, which she wore around her neck. and sometimes in her forhead . In Part II, she wears a beige short top with a black shorts, gloves, and long black socks with black sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Miku can create a cyclone of flowers petals to attack her opponent with. She can move the cyclone to whichever direction she wants. This technique is used for many levels. Genjutsu When Miku is trapped inside of a genjutsu or wishing to appear trapped, Miku uses the technique Flower Petal Escape to dissolve her body into lots of flower petals, which then consume her opponent's body. Sensor Jutsu Miku is a sensor type; she can detect the chakra of her targets and follow it, similar to the techniques used by Ino and Karin. Medical Ninjutsu Miku's medical ninjutsu is perfect due to her excellent chakra control. She is on the same level as Sakura, as they were both taught by Tsunade Taijutsu it's name is cherry blossom impact the simmilar technique of her best freind Sakura Haruno Status Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Miku is seen among the graduates from her Academy class after being promoted to genin. She was placed in Team 11, leded by her aunt Anko Mitarshi. Chūnin Exams Miku enters the Chūnin Exams held in Konoha with the other members of Team 11. She is seen in the exams' first stage, preparing for the written test. Miku was successfully able to answer all the questions presented on her paper without any complication. She was able to show the answers to her teammates without getting caught. For the secand stage,Team 11 was sent to the forest of death with one scroll.They must obtain a secand scroll from another team,And arrive to the forest center before the phase ended.while they anter the forest,they be attacked and separed wchich makes miku losting her teammates,In her way she finds karin lying in the corner of a tree .she was hungry,thirst,and tired.Miku gives her some food and water wchich they were in her pokket of itmes.karin thanked miku for her help by giving her her own scroll , she said to her she wishes they meets again. After a long moment , Miku sensed the chakra of her teammates and folow it which guides her to them.The team could arrive to the tower before the phase ending In the last stage wchich is a series of matches ,Miku winns the challenge against a girl genin from kusagakure,She becomes a chunin the same for her teammates.Anko was very proud of them sepcially for miku!. Konoha crush Miku can be seen in the funeral of the third hokage near her beste freind sakura,she was very sad at this moment she was able to rencorfort konohamaru . Land of Rice Feilds Investigation Mission Miku accompanies Sakura , Naruto and Jiraiya to The Land of Rice Fields to investigate one of Orichimaru 'lairs and potentially retrieve Sasuke . The missions ends in failure.When they get back to konoha , Miku asks to become Tsunade's apprentice as her freind Sakura so that she can better meet the challenges she'll face in the future . Tsunade accepts with pleasure Part ll Three-Tails Appearance Team 11 is sent to help Team 7 and 8 in their fight with Team Guren ,When they come across the Three-Tails during the course of the mission . Miku is assigned to a team responsible for sealing it due to her excellent chakra control ,They are interrupted by Team Guren before they can complete the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier and Miku tends to the wounded after the Three-Tails goes on a rampage ,when Team Guren is defeated ,they are recalled to konoha . Itachi poursuit mission New reaches konoha that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru,Realising that this is a good opportunity to try once again to reunite with sasuke ,Kakashi and Anko combine team 7 and 11 into an Man Squad Eight Man Squad with the mission to find either Sasuke or his assumed target ,Itachi.They split up to look for leads on either uchiha;because she doesn't have any particular tracking skills ,Kakashi pair Sakura and Miku two ninken ,Shiba and Bisuke . They briefly pick up on the trail of one of sasuke's new teammates ,Karin, but they don't realise this and lose the trail shortly afterwards . Fated Battle Between Brothers After they regroup, miku is able to detect Sasuke's chakra and they start to follow it. Along the way they are met by Tobi of Akatsuki, who prevents them from progressing and who is invulnerable to their attacks. Tobi leaves when he receives news that Sasuke has killed Itachi, and Teams 7 and 11 try to reach Sasuke before he does. Unable to find where Tobi has taken Sasuke, they are forced to return to Konoha. Pain's Assault During the battle between pain and Naruto,Miku stayed with sakura watching them. After Naruto 's winning,Miku thanked naruto for saving the village Paradise Life on a Boat Tsunade sends Sakura, Ino, and Miku to Benisu Island to pick medicinal herbs. Although the locals initially try interfering, Naruto is able to convince them to help instead. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, Miku is added to the Division Third of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Before the armies mobilise for war with Akatsuki. Miku help sakura to heal Might Guy The Third Division is called to assist the Surprise Attack Division,when they arrive Miku takes a Formation Manji Formation after sakura's order Also for those who near her .When casualties start growing, Miku heals the wounded. Miku is eventually reassigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division's compound to heal the wounded that are sent there. During the night, three medical-nin are killed despite the major precautions they took to secure the location, placing everyone on high alert. Miku stayed very cautious and watchful. During the following day, the Medical Division is attacked by several reincarnated shinobi and a scroll of dead Allied forces is stolen. Miku joins with her freind sakura a team to go after them and most of the reincarnated shinobi are sealed, but Hayate Gekkō escapes with the scroll. She goes after him and fights him until Her mother Yūgao uzuki arrives to finish him off. Later, security at the Medical Division remains high, with nobody having an effective way of identifying disguised Zetsu. Two Zetsu eventually bypass bodyguards assigned to Sakura, but Miku saved her. sakura thanked Miku for saving her life. After a moment naruto arrives , Miku told hi that he shuold opn his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to find and eliminate all the Zetsu. And this is is what he did Naruto. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax With the Zetsu army defeated, the Allied Shinobi Forces are sent to assist Naruto in his fight with Tobi. Along the way Miku vows to be there to help Sakura. When they arrive, Miku heals Kakashi and Might Guy and then joins in the Allies' attack on the Ten-Tails. The attack fails and many die in the Ten-Tails' counterattack, including Neji, which shock and sadden Miku and Sakura. But miku encourage the rest of the alliance and told them the to not give up after she saw the other's deppression and the sadness on the shinobi 's faces ; after ino's order ,Miku participate with the rest of the alliance for the builinding of protecting wall leded by ino yamanaka . after she and the other shinobi attacks the army clones of the ten- tails . Miku summons katsuyu and has it adhere to the rest of te Allies nearby So she can heal them remotely she saves the alliance sakura thanked her for that because she there was many injured shinobi who needs immediate help. After the lost of the five kage against Madara, Miku run immedaitly to them and start first to heal her master Tsunade.During healing her orochimaru ;suigetsu and karin arrived. miku told them that tsunade will be okay after healing her , Tsunade thanked miku for saving her life,when suddnly karin crrying gave her a big hug and told her that she missed her a lot and without her help she wouldn't survive. miku remmeber her and told her that she missed her and that she really changed and she couldn't konw her. They were happy that they finnaly meet again after along time ..Tsunade then ask her how she knows karin.miku answered that they meeted in the past during the chunin exam . miku told karin to stop crrying like a baby and told her they still in holly war, Afte then tsunade and miku worked tougther to heal the other kages . The birth of the Ten-Tails jinchuriki When Tobi, real name Obito Uchiha , becomes the Ten-Tails ' jinchùriki Miku can only watch from a distance as Naruto,Sasuke , and the reincarnated Hokage fight him.Obito eventually recreates the God Tree,which absorbs the chakra of many of The Allied Shinobi Forces.Miku instructs katsuyu to heal them,but katsuyu explains that its Division suffered the same fate as the shinobi they were attached to. To do what she can,Miku runs over to Shikamaru and start to heal him, after naruto saved shikamaru and the others Tsunade then arrives, congratulates sakura and miku for their job for healing everybody . Although Obito is defeated , Madara Uchiha and another Zetsu still remain Trivia * The name "Miku" can mean "future," as it comes from a nanori reading of (未来), literally meaning "future." It can also be a combination of the Japanese (美, mi) meaning "beautiful," combined with (空 ku) meaning "sky," or with (久 ku) meaning "long time." Her family name "Shizumi" can mean "town" (鎮 shizumi). It can also translate to "Jinghai" (静海 shizumi), a district within the People's Republic of China. There is no direct Japanese translation of 静海, aside from Jinghai, but it can be guessed that, upon combining (静 shizuka), meaning "static," and (海 umi), meaning "ocean," it can be roughly translated to mean "static ocean." *According to the databook(s): ** Miku's hobbies include reading books about medicines, and playing games at festivals, like the ones at Tanzaku and also do shopping with her best freind Sakura ** Her favourite food is the anmitsu just like her ant Anko **she likes to makes a hot bathes **she would like to fight her best freind sakura Category:DRAFT